


New Years at Denny's

by lillullaby



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, TONS of Joe Pete friendship, Van Days, just a bit of Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillullaby/pseuds/lillullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's New Years resolution is to make out with Channing Tatum.<br/>Also, hippos have pink milk.</p><p> </p><p>(Where the band gets a flat tire and are stuck in the middle of nowhere- but they make it work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years at Denny's

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.

Sitting in a smelly Denny’s in the middle of cow-shit nowhere is not _exactly_ Joe’s idea of a happening New Years Eve party. But it’s what he’s stuck with, it seems. The van hit a curb a couple miles back, popping a tire. This was the third in the past two months, so they didn’t even have a spare. (Not that he knew how to change a tire even if they did, no fucking way, but Andy could pretty much do anything.) It seems that it’s also fucking impossible to get any mechanics out here until morning, everyone was home for the holiday. The town not big enough to warrant them to be on duty.

 

Just their luck. 

 

So they’re sitting in the corner booth, eating cheese burgers (or, well, fruit salad) as slowly as possible, ignoring the waitress who’s been trying to shove them out for the past two hours.

At some point, Joe and Pete had started a game of New Years resolutions. They started out fairly normal, just jabs back and forth, more like dares for themselves than anything else. Joe called Pete out for his stink, jabbing at him to shower more often. Pete told him (like he does every time) that he doesn’t sweat, and that maybe Joe should consider wearing something other than torn jeans and a rock shirt. Until Patrick mentions that you don't make New Years resolutions for other people.

It just kind of digresses from there, a competition for who could one-up each other on resolutions.

 

“My New Years resolution is to eat 10 hot dogs a day.” Pete just rolls his eyes.

 

“You do that anyway, dude. I’ve seen you. My resolution is to walk exclusively on my hands.”

 

“Well, I’m going to wear pastel orange every second thursday of the month.”

 

“I’ll make a living off selling strung popcorn crowns on the internet.”

 

This goes on for about an hour, Patrick fascinates himself with creating a house out of sugar packets, inserting his two cents every now and again. Andy tunes them out, just typing on his phone and reading a book he had brought with him from the van. 

He nudges Joe every once in a while during lulls in the conversation, when they’re thinking of new ones, pointing out a line in the book. Joe will lean his chin against Andy’s shoulder, reading where Andy is pointing, chuckling as he pulls back. (Pete and Patrick just share a fond look, already used to this. Neither of them remember a time when Andy didn’t do it, sharing bits and pieces with Joe. Even when he was taking time for himself, reading and recharging on his own he still manages to fit Joe in to that.)

 

“Okay, top this love bird. I’m going to fly.” Pete crossed his arms smugly.

 

“Really? Fly, that’s the best you can come up with? I’m going to become a purple hippo.”

 

“Did you know that Hippo milk is pink?” Andy doesn’t even look up when he says it, but it does immediately deter the conversation from going down that road. Pete and Joe stare at Andy, then look at each other for a second before giggling and snorting, trying to avoid getting glared at by the waitress.

 

Joe thinks for a long moment after he’s calmed down.

“My resolution is that I’m going to make out with Channing Tatum.”

 

That makes everyone shut up. Patrick finally looks up from his little house, him and Pete staring at Andy. This could go one of two ways- Andy will ignore it or will get pissed. (Nobody wants to face Andy wrath.) The wind up with something entirely different. Andy just snorts, looking over at Joe, one eyebrow raised.

“That’s never gonna happen, dude. Not only is he not your type, but he is ridiculously out of your league.”

Joe gasps, hand going to his heart, feigning hurt. “What’s that supposed to mean, Hurley?” He turns to the guys, play whispering, “Don’t trust him, guys, vegans are notorious liars.” Andy just kind of rolls his eyes, punching Joe’s arm.

 

Pete guffaws, his grin showing off every single one of his big teeth, “Oh, yeah, Andy? What does this say about you?"

 

Andy just waves a hand at him, “Nah, we all know I’m _way_ out of Joe’s league. But we manage.”

Well, he’s got Joe there.

That sets Pete off big time, sending him into a fit of giggles, shoving his face into Patrick’s neck to keep quiet. Patrick just covers his face with his hand, shaking his head. His sugar house has fallen, but he hasn’t seemed to notice.

Joe just sticks his tongue out at Andy, and when Andy sticks his tongue out back Joe reaches out and pinches it. When the waitress slams their refills down on the table, asking if they want their check, they sober up. They finish in relative silence, Joe and Andy playing footsie under the table. 

 

xx

 

They’re standing outside, leaning against the wall of a local drug store, by 11:00. They are just goofing around, cracking jokes and trying to keep warm in the frigid winter air. Joe’s standing behind Andy, tight against his back, hands shoved into drummer’s jacket pockets and rubbing at the callouses on Andy’s palms. 

“Do you think there will be fireworks?” Patrick is shivering, teeth trying to rattle out of his skull while he talks. 

Pete shakes his head, shuffling in place, “No, way man. There’s nothing around here for miles, just corn fields. There’s no chance.” 

 

The timer goes off on Pete’s side-kick, signaling the start of the new year. Joe spins Andy around in his arms, cradling his cold cheeks in his hands, kissing him happily. He loves this, the way Andy just melts right into it, hands coming up to rest on Joe’s shoulders. 

They can, in fact, hear fireworks in the distance and Joe’s about to pull back and make a joke about sparks and romance when Pete makes gagging sounds behind them. Patrick just groans and complains, “Eww, gross. Come on guys.” 

Andy just flips them off over Joe’s shoulder, and Joe can feel the smile against his mouth. Joe just retaliates by licking along his labret noisily before shoving his tongue into Andy’s mouth, all while moaning obnoxiously. 

Pete just groans and yacks, Patrick sighing and complaining. But they’ve been tuned out.

 

(Besides, they catch Pete straddling Patrick in the broken van later, practically trying to suck Trick’s face off.  
Joe just snorts, it’s about time they got their heads out of their asses, anyway. Andy just giggles, grabbing Joe’s hand to thread their fingers together. Whispering plans of finding somewhere warm to make out.)

 

Another year with Andy- Joe can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I like absolutely everything about this (It just makes me really happy.), and am really glad I remembered in time to write it.


End file.
